


Sway, Sway

by queencrovv



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Gay, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrovv/pseuds/queencrovv
Summary: No spoken words were needed between Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura. Not now, not ever. The jigsaw finally in place, their hearts beating as one.





	Sway, Sway

**Author's Note:**

> I love my best girls :'))))))

_“Sway, sway”_

It all seemed like so long ago; the Phantom Thieves, the Metaverse, the inseparable bonds between a group of rebellious youths, falling for the most beautiful girl in your life. But maybe it wasn’t as long ago as she once believed.

Niijima Makoto, one of Tokyo’s best up and coming police detectives, stood before the warm amber lights protruding from the back-alley café, LeBlanc. It had certainly been a while since she last visited, but she knew it wouldn’t be the last, not for a long time, for sure.  
Upon entering the familiar establishment, the same relaxing atmosphere overtook her senses, the warmth flooding her with nostalgia. _Sepia. _From her peripherals she could see the form of a young woman, her hands enclosed around a steaming cup, her face lowered but not so low as to not see her warm brown eyes.

Haru Okumura, the owner of one of the most prolific companies in the world and a small coffee shop and garden, sat in a booth alone in LeBlanc, a place so dear to her, memories of adventures and the best group of friends she could ever dream of. She had been the one to invite her best friend to the café, with the intention of revealing the feelings she had kept bottled in her heart for so many years. Upon the arrival of Makoto, her soft face tilted upwards, a small but heart-warming smile graced her appearance, taking note of the tall woman entering the café. _Rose pink._

“Mako-chan…” she breathed the familiar name, just loud enough for the other visitor to hear, alighting a blush to dust Makoto’s cheeks, her crimson eyes creasing with a warm smile of her own.

“Haru… I- um-” _breathe, Makoto, _“you look lovely, Haru. How are you?”

Haru gestured for her companion to sit opposite her, to which Makoto accepted, the light pink of the blush failing to cease.  
“I am very well, thank you. How have you been?”

Pleasantries were shared between the pair, their voices gracing the near empty café, light laughter bubbling in yellow lights.

Blues faded into warmer tones; the lights dancing in their eyes as they dared to look into one another’s.

_“Sway, sway”_

Tentatively, their hands reached towards each other, fingertips ghosting over the other’s, their gentle warmth connecting only briefly. _Yellow. _ Their gazes never failed to leave each other, their voices dying away into the sea of coloured lights.

They never needed words, although they should’ve used words long ago; their pining and aching for the other girl was so plainly obvious, yet they were always so oblivious; unknowing of the truth beyond their comprehensions.

Without requiring spoken word, they communicated the tension between them, the colours gradually closing in on them, the non-threatening red lights constantly dancing around the pair, as if bringing them closer; only for them to stand and depart from the café, hands still intertwined.

The winter wind failed to penetrate through their pure warmth, their long-desired comfort unbroken by the opposing forces. Hearts beating in unison, their feet led them to nowhere but somewhere in particular. _Deep red. _Walking amongst unfamiliar faces in the familiar streets, riding the same trains as they always have. Together. Unseparated. Unified.

Reaching green, the sun had long set, their surroundings seeming abandoned with the absence of people other than themselves.

Their journey didn’t cease until they reached the peak of the green; the top of the hill, overlooking the lake at the park. The wind coursing through them, hair gently whipping around their faces, still alit by their genuine smiles.

“Mako-chan, there’s something on my mind.”

The girl in question glanced to her side, eyes soft with admiration for the shorter girl, her soft brown eyes still glancing outwards at their surroundings. “Do enlighten me.” The corners of Makoto’s lips turned upwards further, as if teasing her companion.

“Back in our first year at Shujin, I remember bumping into a girl-” she brought her other hand to her lips, giggling into it slightly. _Pink. Rosy and delicate. _“She was carrying a tower of books from the library; I don’t think she could quite see where she was walking.” She actually laughed this time, her sonorous tone so bright it only brought a surging warmth throughout Makoto’s body. “All of those books she was carrying collapsed onto the floor and I helped her gather them.”

“The students laughed, yet it was not vicious, only teasing.” Makoto gently squeezed Haru’s hand, their eyes locking once more. _Fire red. Burning brighter than the sun._

“Y-you remember that?”

“How could I ever forget? That was our first encounter. I never forgot how beautiful you looked with the light casting an angelic light on you.” The taller girl chuckled softly, shaking her head slightly; her dark brown hair bouncing lightly with the action.

“Looking back at that moment, it’s taken me far too long to realise how badly I had fallen for you. The model student, top of the class, but also adorable and shy. Mako-chan, I’ve fallen so hard for you; I am so sorry I never brought myself to tell you sooner. All that time we spent together, during our time as the Phantom Thieves, after the times we spent as Queen and Noir. I had so many opportunities, yet I could never summon the courage to tell you.”

_“Sway, sway”_

“Haru, it doesn’t matter that you never had the courage, because I never had it either. I sat by wishing for something to just push me and it never did. I let my feelings run wild, so wild I could never catch them; until now.”

Their surroundings faded, leaving the two girls stood amongst a flare of bright lights, dancing colours, their bodies swaying alongside each other. They didn’t need spoken word; they never did.

_“Sway, sway. Sway in the arms of the one you hold most dear to you. Sway with the feelings that can no longer be quelled. Sway amongst the lights. Sway, for it is what you desire.”_

_Breathe_

_ Breathe_

_ Breathe_

_ Breathe_

_ Breathe_

No words were needed, only shared feelings that have been brewing like the finest coffee for years, their juvenile feelings blossoming like the prettiest flowers. Their youth behind them, but their future ahead of them, dancing amongst the warm tones, soft and enticing, swaying absently, without a mind for opposing forces; the warmest colours, only for them.

Leaning toward each other, taking all the time in the world, holding their other half ever closer, their warmth guiding them closer and closer; yearning for the warmth. Darkness shrouding their vision as they advanced further, their breaths mingling as they leant in towards the other. Their lips finally meeting.

It was sweet and soft; they had no need for time now. It was lost upon them, forgotten in the haphazard sparks of colour and light; a gentle kiss was all that was needed. To end their broken pasts, connect their futures, entwining their fates, swaying in each other’s arms.

The sensation sweet and electrifying; the pulse so strong, yet so gentle. The swaying soothing their hearts; finally thawing as lost feelings were finally reconnected, the past swaying in peace now their journeys for one another had finally ceased, now joining in harmony, two lives swaying together in perfect synchronisation. _All in a gentle red, soft and warm. Fading ever so gently to re-join the night sky and its stars._

No spoken words were needed between Makoto Niijima and Haru Okumura. Not now, not ever. The jigsaw finally in place, their hearts beating as one.

As they descended the hill, their hands had never parted since the café, gently swaying side by side, their faces alit by a gentle warmth and the soft amber of streetlights; soft smiles exchanged and nothing but love for each other in their eyes.

_“Sway, sway”_

**Author's Note:**

> I always seem to end up writing soft gay shit oof but I can't resist


End file.
